Changes
by Srta Shire Lawliet
Summary: Aoiki era uma alquimista comum, que fez alquimia humana e perdeu a memória. Ela conhece Al e Winry, que contam a ela que um tal de "Ed" entrou para um portão e eles não tem notícia dele. Então, se propõe para investigar isso, e acaba chegando em... Konoha
1. Intro

**Vamos nos apresentar :D  
Essa fic tá sendo criada por Juli-Chibi-Chan e Srtáh LLL!**

...

**Srtáh LLL: **Nossa primeira fic!! Que emoção!! Felix!! Eu to muito felix!! E você, Chibi-chan??  
**Juli-Chibi-Chan:**Ahm...É...Bem, eu sou Juli-Chibi-Chan e...  
**Srtáh LLL:** E vocês sabem porque essa baka é chibi-chan??  
**Juli-Chibi-Chan: **Ahmmm...Eu não conheço essa garota, e tudo que ela venha falar não se refere a mim e...  
**Srtáh LLL: **É por-que ela éeeeeeeee...  
**Juli-Chibi-chan:**Srtah LLL!! N-NNNNão conte a eles se não...  
**Srtáh LLL: **Porque ela é chibi  
**Juli-Chibi-chan: **Eu disse que te avisei. pensa. Sabe, ontem eu baxei uma hsitórinha de paródia muito legal!!  
**Srtáh LLL: **Era de que??  
**Juli-Chibi-Chan: **Raito e L hehe  
**Srtáh LLL: **(cara demoníaca) BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! O RAITO TAMBÉM TÁ NO MEIO E VOCÊ GOSTA DELE!!  
Juli-chibi-chan está off-line  
Srtáh LLL não gosta de Yaoi RaitoxL

...

Chibi é pequeno (a)

...

_"--Saa boku made, hiretsu teki. (Então me espera, inimgo desprezivel!) - disse Aoiki, pela primeira vez que vê Ed. Ela já estava na Akatsuki, e aprendeu a odiá-lo. A menina de cabelos ruivos desmemoriada  
--Eu não tenho medo de você!!  
--Sabe, o Al não tá muito feliz, sabia?? Ele me mandou aqui pra matar você...  
--NANI?!"_

...

**Full Metal Alchemist e Naruto!**

...

**Srtáh LLL: **Ok... Realmente não sou boa em descrições, mas vamos lá, vou tentá dá meu melhor. Não reclamem, plis!! Só eu faço a descrição porque a Chibi é muito folgada ¬¬

**Juli-Chibi-Chan:**EU OUVI ISSO, VIU??

**Srtáh LLL: **Pra evitar problemas posteriores, vamos continuar com a descrição!

_Himura Aoiki era uma alquimista comum, que também fez alquimia humana, e encontrou Al e Winry, em sua forma normal, quando Ed já estava dentro do portão, sem os dois terem notícias. Assim, tornou-se melhor amiga deles. E resolveu que iria tentar atravessar um portão e ver se encontrava Ed. Então... Ela chega em Konoha... e é raptada pela Akatsuki. Ed, na verdade, está em Konoha também... mas, como Anbu._

Obs²: Faiji é uma expressão criada por Aoiki, que significa sim, certo, legal, etc. (também)

Obs³:Aoiki significa Aoi+Tsuki, ou seja, Lua Azul.

Obs£: A fanfic é HidanxOc, e a Oc não sou eu n.n / ** SrtáhLLL**

Obs¢: A fanfic também é AlxOc !! (Super fofo, na minha opnião n.n) e sim, dessa vez a Oc sou eu !!

Enjoy ;D

...

1...**Quem era? Himura Aoiki **_(Intro)_

Himura Aoiki era, definitivamente, uma alquimista comum. Não tinha muitos conhecimentos, tudo o que sabia estava nos livros. Seu pai, Himura Faiji, lhe ensinou apenas o básico. Nunca conhecera sua mãe. Então, seu pai faleceu.

Aoiki estava com muita raiva de quem matou seu pai, é claro. Era um tal de Scar. (Mas seu pai era do exercito...)

Nunca perdoou esse cara. É sério. Quando então, resolveu fazer o pior tabu da alquimia: A Transmutação humana. Como valor do principio da alquimia, perdeu sua memória, e boa parte do seu conhecimento. Ela vagava pelo mundo, solitária, sem memórias, sem dinheiro, e apenas uma palavra de todo o seu passado a incomodava de sua monótona vida...

_"Faiji"_

N/A: Os outros capítulos são maiores, é claro! Isso é só um intro n.n


	2. Quem era, Himura Aoiki

Essa fic tá sendo criada por Juli-Chibi-Chan e Srtáh LLL!

...

**Srtáh LLL: **Oiees!! O segundo capitulo tá aqui gente!!

**Chibi-Chan: **Eu acho que eles sabem contar, Lineeh!

...

Chibi é pequeno (a)

...

**Full Metal Alchemist e Naruto!**

_Himura Aoiki era uma alquimista comum, que também fez alquimia humana, e encontrou Al e Winry, em sua forma normal, quando Ed já estava dentro do portão, sem os dois terem notícias. Assim, tornou-se melhor amiga deles. E resolveu que iria tentar atravessar um portão e ver se encontrava Ed. Então... Ela chega em Konoha... e é raptada pela Akatsuki. Ed, na verdade, está em Konoha também... mas, como Anbu._

Obs²: Faiji é uma expressão criada por Aoiki, que significa sim, certo, legal, etc. (também)

Obs³:Aoiki significa Aoi+Tsuki, ou seja, Lua Azul.

Obs£: A fanfic é HidanxOc, e a Oc não sou eu n.n / ** SrtáhLLL**

Enjoy ;D

...

**2...Quem era? Himura Aoiki**

Procurando o que era "Faiji" ela acaba encontrando Al e Winry, se tornando melhor amiga destes (N/A: Também, não tinha o que fazer ú.ú). Winry a contou da estória de Al e de Ed, e, Aoiki então, resolve tentar ajudar. Ela não sabe o que lhe aconteceu, mas sabe que foi doloroso. Não quer que eles sofram o que ela sofreu... e se oferece pra passar pelo portão e tentar achar Ed. Ela iria sair do único lugar que conhecia. Estava temerosa. Quando Al foi falar com ela:

-Te enviarei pra um portão, Aoiki-chan. Ai você... Aoiki, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

-Se eu estiver certa, posso achar uma maneira de achar Ed de volta! Isso não é bom o bastante?

-Mas Aoiki-chan e se... e se você não conseguir voltar? E se você não achar Ed??

-Vai dar tudo certo Al. Fica tranqüilo. Apenas o faça viu?? – disse- WINRY!! Eu já vou, ta? Cuida do Al no meu lugar viu??

-Pode deixar

-Então, até! – Aoiki disse isso quando, no mesmo momento, entrava no portão...

...

Ela fechou os olhos. Não sabia se queria abri-los. Ficou assim por um bom tempo,não sabia quando a suposta passagem ia acabar. "Melhor ficar assim até sentir o chão." – Pórem, não sentiu. E ficou lá parada, de olhos fechados, quando ela escutou a voz de um menino:

-A senhora é nova aqui em Konoha né, dattebayo??

Konoha. Então é em "Konoha" que Ed está...

**-FAIJI!**

-Hã? A senhora fala nossa língua? – dizia o menino de roupa laranja e preta.

-Quem é você?

-Eu?? Naruto!

-Então, Naruto, sou Himura Aoiki e... cê viu um cara que... – pensou no que Al disse sobre Ed – é chibi, loiro, cabelo comprido...

Naruto pensou.

-Cê ta procurando... o Deidara??

-Quem é esse? Eu to procurando o Alquimista FullMetal, um tal de Ed.

-Bem, não sei quem é, Aoiki-san, mas, espere eu trazer a Sakura-chan aqui, ela deve saber de quem cê ta falando. Ou ainda pra Tsunade-san... é... boku made! Eu já volto '

(Quem é essa louca? – Pensava Naruto)

...

Winry e Alphonse conversavam...

-Sabe Winry, tomare que a Aoiki-chan esteja bem!

-As vezes eu acho que você gosta dela, sabia?

-QUE?? É completamente mentira! Ela é minha amiga, é que você não entendeu direito, nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas ela se tornou minha amiga, e é isso, você sabe, ela é...

-Hahaha XD

-Por que você tá rindo?

-Eu também agia assim quando falavam do Ed XD

...

**N/A:**

**Chibi-chan:**Espero que tenham gostado!

**Srtáh LLL: **Nossa, que clichê isso, Chibi-Chibi-Chan!!

**Chibi-chan: **Olha aqui Lin...

**Srtáh LLL: **Prosseguindo,Acho que eu posto o proximo capítulo proxima semana!!

"**Akatsuki"**

**Chibi-Chan: **Mandem Review Táah?

**As duas: **Ja ne!!


	3. Akatsuki

**FINALMENTE!!**

**Srtah LLL: **Depois de um BELO atraso, aqui está o capítulo 3 inédito!!

**Chibi-chan: **Não me diga que é inédito, Srtáh LLL BAKA!!

**Srtáh LLL: **NANI?!

começa a correr desesperadamente atrás de Juli, mas não muito, pois Juli-chibi-chan não corre muito!!

...

**Disclaimer LLL:** Nem Naruto nem FullMetal me pertence, mas bem que eu queria o Al páh mim (e o Hitsugaya, o Deidara, o L, o Haseo e o Cloud também )

**Juli-chibi-chan: **Aff... Ninguém merece ¬¬

...

**Nota:** Em exceto a parte narrada pela Aoiki, o resto foi "obra" da Juli. Se tivê ruim, coloca a culpa nela e naum em mim viu ú.ú

...

**Legenda:**

:Pensamento:

...

**Capítulo 3: Akatsuki**

(Nota: os próximos fatos são narrados por Aoiki-Chan)

...

Eu estava lá esperando a tal da Sakura, ou a Tsuna-sei-la-o-que, até que um cara de cabelos prateados com um enorme chapéu de palha cobrindo o rosto, uma roupa estranha e simples, chegou até mim.

-Oi! Sou Faiji! Ouvi você falando sobre um tal de Fullmetal...Eu não o conheço, mas se alguem conhecer, esse alguém é da Akatsuki...

-Akatsuki? Sério aonde fica? - eu estava feliz que poderiam conhecer o Ed. E ainda mais: Ele se chamava Faiji!!

-Vou chamar o Zukaku, meu amigo, então poderemos ir lá...

-Mas, eu to esperando um tal de Naruto...Ele poderia ir junto com a gente...

-Ah...Isso seria um problema (:Espera aí. O Naruto não é aquele Jinchuuriki?:), eh...Seria um prazer!

-Hai! - :Felicidade:

-Ei!! Zukaku!! Vem cá Zukaku!! - Ele começou a gritar que nem um louco atrás do amigo dele.

-Uhm...C-Certo! (:Isso é comigo?:)

Então o tal do Zukaku se aproximou, ele era uma figura estranha: corpo inteiramente costurado. Foi nessa hora que o Naruto também se aproximou (sem a Sakura e essa.. essa... Suna??) e já chegou socando o Zukaku. Fiquei sem entender nada (também porque ele o chamava de Kakuzo). Mas não tive muito tempo pra entender nada: quando isso aconteceu, o "Faiji" me levou embora, para uma organização chamada, Akatsuki. E eu fiquei mais feliz ainda!

(N/A: aqui termina a narração de Aoiki)

...

Enquanto isso, no escritório da Tsunade-Sama

-Shizune, o Anbu 745852147, Ah! esquece. Simplificando, aquele pequenininho mesmo, que alega vir de outro lugar, o loiro sabe? Ele já chegou, como ordenei?

-Ele está a sua espera Tsunade-sama!

-POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU ANTES!!

-Gomem Tsunade-sama! Mas é que fiquei tão impresionada de ver a senhora fazendo o trabalho, que esqueci de dizer (gota)

-Você me deve um sakê pela ironia.

-NÃO MESMO!! (possessa)

-hmpft...Mande-o entrar!

...

Naruto estava com raiva...

:Droga! Deixei ele escapar!! Agora eu vou ter que contar para a Tsunade-no-baachan...O pior vai ser se eu encontrar a Sakura-Chan por aí...:

-Oi Naruto!!

-SA-SA-SA-SA-KURA-CHAN!!

-¬¬

-Eh...Não aconteceu nada aqui, Sakura-Chan!

-Mas eu...Espera aí! O que você aprontou, Baka?!

-N-Nada!

-NARUTO!! (soca o Naruto)

-Certo, eu conto...

Aí, o Naruto contou a história para a Sakura.

Depois disso, ele foi arrastado a força até a sala da Tsunade-sama.

...

Escritório da Tsunade...

-Então, você sabe porque está aqui, né? Fullmetal, Alchemist...

-Hai...

-Esse não é seu mundo, logo virão pessoas de seu mundo para cá. Isso não vai ser bom para ambos os lados.

-Eu entendo.

-Você se tornou um ótimo Anbu, mas, você não é um shinobi...É um alquimista.

-Eu sei.

A porta abre com tudo. Aparece Sakura, arrastando Naruto pela jaqueta. Naruto está gritando de dor (talvez seja porque a Sakura beteu a cabeça dele em todos os degrais da escada na hora de subir). Então quando ele vê o garoto Fullmetal, ele levanta e fica olhando o garoto com expressão de total desentendimento.

-Hum...Cabelo loiro...Comprido...Chibi...AH! VOCÊ É O TAL DO FURO METAL, NÃO! É, FUMENTO? IIÊ, ACHO NÃO É ISSO...(Naruto fica pensando - vemos que ele evoluiu muito) FULLMETAL!! O GAROTO QUE PARECE COSPLAY DO DEIDARA!! (:Parece que a garota tava falando sério..:).

-NANI?! QUEM É SUPER-MEGA-HYPER-ULTRA-CHIBI QUE VOCÊ NEM CONSEGUE ENXERGAR COM LENTE DE AUMENTO?!

(Nesse momento o Ed transmuta seu braço, fica parecendo uma espada, e vai atacar o Naruto)

-CAAALMMMAAA!! EU NÃO DISSE ISSO, DATTEBAYO!! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!

(Por favor, imaginem essa cena: Ed com o braço de adaga, Naruto e seus mil clones, Tsunade possessa, Sakura caída pelo Ed, Shizune com o porquinho na mão abrindo a porta porque escutou gritos...Tudo isso na sala da TSUNADE)

-CHEGA!! -Tsunade concentra chakra na ponta dos indicadores, e dá um peteleco na testa do Naruto, e do Ed. Bem, eles voam longe.

O Edward é agarrado pela testuda, quero dizer, pela Sakura. Então eles acabam "quebando" a porta.

-Chibi-Chan você está bem?! Não liga pro Naruto, ele é um baka!

-NÃO É CHIBI-CHAN!! E SAI, OLHA, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!! - nessa hora passava alguém no corredor.

-Me chamaram?

-Quem é você?

-Sai. Vocês disseram:"Sai, olha aqui em cima, pra mim"... não é?

(ela cora um pouco) -Hai...

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO EM CIMA DELE?!

-Nada!!

Nota: Aqui, o Sai e a Sakura são namorados

-Por isso que eu disse pra ela: "Sai de cima de mim." - disse Ed

-Olha aqui, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas se continuar falando meu nome, eu...

-SAI! BAKA! (leva soco da Sakura e sai voando pela janela)

-Bem, vamos falar sério. Sakura, por que você invadiu minha sala... - tentava se recuperar do Caos Tsunade

-Por que...Hum...AH! Naruto!! Fala o que você veio contar pra Tsunade-Sama.

-Mas, eu não vim contar nada, você é que arrastou...

-Fala logo Naruto!!

-Certo Tsunade-no-Baachan...

Aí ele conta a história pra Tsunade Também.

-Então o que eu temia já começou a acontecer... - disse Tsunade

-É, parece que já vieram... - respondeu Ed.

...

(Naruto e Sakura fora da conversa não entendendo nada)

-Você faz idéia do que eles estão falando, Sakura-Chan?

-M-Mas, é claro!! Minha mentalidade é muito mais avançada que a sua...(Droga! não faço idéia do que eles estão falando!)

...

-Então, como era o nome dela Naruto? - pergunta Tsunade, depois de um bom tempo.

-Hum...Acho que era...Aoii, ou... Yaoi.. calma! Aiki? Não. Aoiki!

-Aoiki?- Ed vasculhou a memória, mas não se recordava do nome. Será que suas suspeitas estavam começando a se concretizar? Será que ele começara a perder a memória?

-Você a conhece, Edward? - pergunta Tsunade. Shizune estava perdida e saiu da sala de fininho, para que Tsunade não percebesse nem que tivera entrado.

-Não.

-Então, por que ela esta te procurando?

-Eu não sei.

-Certo. Sabemos que a garota está na Akatsuki...Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Elric Edward! E...-(olha pela janela)-Sai! Olha aqui em cima pra mim!

-O que? Nem pensar! Eu não vou acreditar em você de novo! Eu não tô mais ouvindo!! Eu não tô mais!

-Bem...Acho que são só vocês três mesmo! Sua missão é procurar informações sobre as intenções da Akatsuki com a Aoiki.

Minna: HAI!

-Dispensados. (:Agora eu posso tomar meu sakê em paz!:)

...

**N/A: **

Acabôo!! Se vocês quiserem me matar tudo bem, sim, eu entendo!!

Além de eu ter atrasado, eu zooei muito do Sai nesse capitulo!!

Sorry pra quem não gosta de SakuSai (Briguem com a minha amiga - Juli - a ideia foi dela !!)

Olha, a fic não tá betada, mas a betarei em breve.

Sorry pelo atraso, mas eu vou atualizar esse fic, podem cobrar

Mandem umas idéias aí ok?? São sempre bem-vindas

Ah, e podem contar com a ressureição do Deidara !! Aqui na fic ele NÃO morreu (spoiler)

Mandem Reviews D

...

Ah, e aqui um **glossáriozinho**, com umas palavras

Chibi - Pequeno

Minna - Todos

Gomen - Desculpa

Hai - Sim

Suna - Areia

É isso!!

Byees (Talvez próximo capítulo atrase porque eu vô entra em semana de provas)

...


	4. Parceiro de Guerra

_"A única coisa que ela queria era uma resposta."_

:

Legenda: '':'' - Pensamento

:

**4. Parceiro de Guerra**

Aoiki já estava na porta da Akatsuki com Faiji. Zukaku não chegava. Os dois estavam lá parados, esperando. Faiji entediado, soltando, vez ou outra, alguns palavrões, e Aoiki perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela só queria uma resposta. Tentava se lembrar do seu passado, mas era completamente inútil. Ficava cada vez mais preocupada com o tal de Ed... e com Al. Mas Winry estava com ele. Tava tudo ok. Mas queria tentar se lembrar quem era Faiji, principalmente. Esse era seu principal sentimento. Seu principal esforço inútil... quando Zukaku chegou:

-Por que você demorou?? - Disse Faiji, meio irritado.

-Roubei dinheiro - disse Zukaku

-Mas isso é errado!! - dizia Aoiki.

-Bem, pare com isso. Agora, vamos entrar. - Faiji interroumpeu-a

-Por que você não me deixou aqui antes? Podia ter ficado sozinha aqui. - prosseguiu Aoiki

-O mestre ia brigar, oras. - disse Zukaku quando levou um beliscão de Faiji - Tá, a gente tinha que te apresentar.

-Legal!!

Então a porta se abre - :Cheguei na tal da Akatsuki, finalmente: - mas estava, sinceramente, com medo. O que encontraria por lá? Era seu segundo pensamento inútil. E começou a ficar nervosa quando a porta começou a abrir, lentamente, lentamente mesmo. Mas, quando estava na metade, reconheceu que havia alguém ao centro. Reconheceu que era alguém de cabelos compridos e loiros e, doravante, percebera que o/a mesmo/a fitava-a.

-Vocês demoraram, un! - disse o cara - Hidan, Kakuzo, o Pain tá furioso com vocês. Seria bom ir falar com ele. E... Quem é essa aí, un?? - apontava pra Aoiki

-Himura Aoiki!! Prazer!! Quem é você? - respondeu Aoiki, ignorando o fato de que a pergunta não era para ela.

-Deidara! - disse, olhando a garota ruiva de olhos castanhos de estatura chibi, e notando que Hidan ainda estava no hall - Hidan, por que ainda tá aqui?

Mas antes que Hidan/Faiji respondesse, Aoiki se apressou...

-Hi...dan?? POR QUÊ O CHAMA ASSIM?? O NOME DELE É FAIJI!!

-Desde quando??

-Ham... Hidan é um, apelido . Um mero... apelido!! - disfarçava Faiji

-Em você eu acredito, Faiji

-Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau Aoiki-san, e Deidara-san! - encarava Deidara com cara de "depois-eu-te-mato". Mas antes que saisse, Aoiki o interrompeu pela enésima vez:

-Faiji... por favor... não me trate assim tão formalmente, tá?- disse Aoiki, mas Faiji simplismente ignorou o fato. Quando ele saiu completamente, se virou para Deidara - Pra onde ele foi?

-Não acredito que você vai seguir ele, un!!

-Oras, o que tem de errado??

E ficaram assim discutindo por um tempo... eles não tavam se dando muito bem, se é que vocês me entendem... Mas, enquanto os dois brigavam, na sala de Pain, o clima era bem mais sério e chato...

-Trouxeram a garota? - disse Pain, antes mesmo de cumprimentá-los.

-Hai. Está com... - ia fallando Hidan.

-Konan e eu estávamos preocupados. Conseguiram trazer o Jinchuuriki?? - disse Pain

-Não... pra que você quer usá-la?? - Hidan falava e Kakuzo continuava calado... escondia algo...

-Ela é uma peça fundamental... se meus cálculos estiverem certos, ela não consegue usar jutsus direito... e essa é, indubitavelmente, sua maior força. Com ela, nosso objetivo estará um passo a frente.

-Sim, mas... se ela não usa jutsus...

-Ela usa alquimia. É muito poderosa.

-Essa é a força dela então?

-Sim, sua força... mas também sua fraqueza.

-Boiei total agora. Vamos parar no tópico anterior, assim eu entendo melhor.

-Em breve entenderá.

-Pra que os nomes falsos? - perguntou Kakuzo do nada... ele estava calado a conversa inteira...

-Faiji... perceberam que sempre que dá algo certo ela fala "Faiji"? É a única lembrança dela... muito vaga, podemos observar...

-Entendi.

-Ela só seguirá suas ordens Hidan...

-Porque teoricamente eu sou Faiji, certo?

-Certíssimo. Alguma outra dúvida? Ah, com quem ela tá??

-Com o Deidara.

-QUÊEEE?? - gritou Konan

-Ele é o único que não sabe do plano, não é Konan? - esta apenas acenou com a cabeça à pergunta de Pain - É melhor irem logo MESMO.

-Ok, Pain-sama - disseram Kakuzo e Hidan quase em coro. Hidan começou a xingar Deidara durante o caminho, e os dois começaram a correr. Só não perceberam que Pain e Konan estavam logo atrás.

Um tempo depois e eles entraram para o hall:

-DEIDARA!!

-O que eu fiz dessa vez, un ¬¬

-Aoiki-chan, venha aqui. - disse Hidan, a tirando de perto de Deidara - Desculpa pelo Deidara... ele é meio...

-Eu sei... - calmamente respondeu, enquanto se escutava alguém emburrado átras. -FAIJI!! Eu... eu...

-Pain, vem cá!! - a interrompeu Hidan - Aoiki-san, esse é o líder da Akatsuki.

-Não me chame tão formalmente!!

**-**Tá, tá, tanto faz. Pain, essa é a Aoiki-sa...chan.

-Olá!! - disse tentando fazer cara de amigável, o que não foi muito realístico.

-Cê tem... muito... Piercing!! - dizia assustada

-E daí?? É legal, não é??

-Não! - Konan começava a se irritar.

Enquanto isso, Kakuzo e Deidara cochichavam:

-Por que Pain tá se apresentando assim?? Se souberem quem é o... - dizia Deidara

-Tranquilo. Ela vai ficar por causa do Hidan.

-Hein??

-Faiji. Ela acha que ele é o Faiji do passado dela ou sei lá o que seja.

-Ah, tá, un!

-Mas, se ela sair, ela morre mesmo.

-É verdade!! Por que eu fiquei me perguntando isso, un??

-Por que você é idiota.

-Você também é, un.

-Eu não pareço uma menina.

-Eu não tenho o corpo costurado.

E assim, começa mais uma briga...

-O que tá acontecendo lá?? - disse Aoiki, apontando para Deidara e Kakuzo

-É normal... - disse Faiji

-T-tá...

Então, via-se duas pessoas descendo as escadas: Um de cabelo preto preso de forma que lembrava Al para Aoiki, e um com cara de tubarão. O de cabelo preso só a encarava. Fitáva-a. Isso a deixava com medo. Ao contrário do outro, que apenas tinha uma cara de interrogação.

-Pain. - disse o de cabelo preso, interrompendo a "conversa" dele com Aoiki

-Itachi. Kisame. O que passa?

-Zetsu chegou por aquela passagem secreta, com um cara, que diz querer entrar pra Akatsuki. - disse o com cara de tubarão.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaai que droga. - reclamava Pain quando se virou para Aoiki - Aoiki-chan, esses são Itachi e Kisame.

-Mas quem é quem??

-Aff... presta atenção. O de cabelo preto é o Itachi. O outro é o Kisame. Tenho que resolver umas coisas, ja ne! - e saiu

-Tá.

Cerca de meia hora depois, e Pain chegou com uma Planta andante e um cara de máscara que falava de dez em dez minutos "Tobi é um bom garoto!!". Todos ficavam com raiva. Então Pain começou a falar, antes que todos matassem o cara de máscara:

-Sasori-sama está morto e nós não podemos evitar que isso prejudique tanto a Akatsuki, quanto sua reputação e seu parceiro, Deidara.

-PAIN, O QUE É ISSO?? - gritava Deidara, em vão.

-E por isso, depois de cerca de 2 meses, não tem jeito. Precisamos de um substituto. Localizei, dias àtras, uma garota que não usa taijutsu, nem genjutsu, e quem dera ninjutsu. Pórem, ela possui um outro tipo... diferente, especial, e raro por aqui. A Alquimia. Sugiro que el...

-Mas Tobi tem o anel!! - interrompeu Pain o cara de máscara.

-E quem é esse tal de Tobi, ô abóbora?? - perguntava Konan, irritada.

-Tobi é Tobi!! - Todos não sabiam onde enfiar a cara, quando ele mostrou o anel. Não havia dúvidas de qual anel era.

Pain pensou.

-Tobi. - falou - só há uma forma de decidir isso. Lute com Aoiki... e me dê o anel.

-Tobi aceita!

E então, ele dá o anel e começa a se preparar. Quando vê Aoiki abaixada, com um círculo de Alquimia.

:

**N/A:**

Srtáh LLL:

Desculpem o atraso!! Gomen!! Minha net tava uma droga e nem deu páh postar o quarto capitulo. Eu achei ele legalzinho, explica algumas coisas . Fora isso, estava acabando minha fic LxOc pra publicar aqui em breve !!

(:Mais reviews, pliiiiiiiiiiix)

Ja ne, minna!!

**Avisoooooo: **_A fic está em hiatus temporário por uns probleminhas!! Voltarei com ela assim que puder, certo?!_


End file.
